


The Meeting

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Visitors from the future [4]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Xavier, Fury and Magneto meet with the future Scott to discuss things.





	The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. I burrowed the power swap for Kurt and Rogue from X-men forever.

The Meeting

“I am surprised human that you would agree to come to this meeting,” Magneto said to Fury as they appraoched the location specified after ladning the jet. “Especially without your soldiers to back you up.”

“Enough Fueding,” a voice said and he saw an older version of Scott standing there. “Follow me inside now.” Scott said and he tried probing his mind but something blocked him. Once all three fo them were inside there was a flash of light. “There now Fury’s soldiers and The X-men won’t find us when they show up.”

“What have you done,” Magneto said angrily and motioned as if to wrap him in the beams of the warehouse they were in but nothing moved. He raised a hand to cut off Magnus as soldiers rushed in and looked around confused followed shortly there after by Wolverine. He could tell that they couldn’t see or hear them as Fury called for his soliders. He also noticed something strange in this place he could read Magnus’s mind and emotions even through the helmet. He did not know why and he didn’t bother to mention it to anyone.

“I’ve transported us to a middle verse where we can talk without interruptions once I’ve said what I have to say I’ll send you three back.” He walked over to three plastic chairs and set down. “Well are you going to listen or not?”

“I will listen Scott,” he figured he should make the first move and wheeled his chair over. Fury came over after a moment and after examining the chair sat down. He could tell Magnus was debating trying to force Scott’s hand to let them go but he came over and sat down after a long wait. “Now Scott why have you and the others come back in time?”

“This is along story Professor so I’d like to tell it without interuptions if you three don’t mind,” it was phrased as a request but it was clearly an order this older Scott did not recognize the authority of any of them. Fury was the first to nod and he could sense the man’s mind working on plans to subdue Scott and escape at a frantic pace. He nodded his own head and glanced at Magnus who reluctantly nodded his head only slightly. “It all began when Cortez joined Magneto with his army of followers,” he looked over at Magnus, “you were fascinated by his power to super charge a mutant’s abilities.” Scott smiled slightly. “You noticed how power hungry he was so you began to work on duplicating his abilities through your science so you wouldn’t need him anymore but he found out and decided to over throw you.” Scott looked way. “We thought he killed you but all he did was hurt you bad enough we didn’t see you for a year.”

He could feel Magnus’s disbelief but his friend did not interupt Scott for which he was glad. “He attacked the X-men after that and hurt us badly.” He looked away. “When Cortez used his power offensively he pushed your powers to the point your body couldn’t handle them when he touched me I blew my visor apart and when he touched Kurt he couldn’t stop porting for more than a few seconds.” The older version of Scott looked so haunted as he went on. “After me and Kurt he grabbed Rogue and her heart couldn’t take the power surge she would have died if Kurt hadn’t managed to stop porting long enough to give her CPR but because both their body chemistries were out of whack they somehow switched powers and appearances.” So the man with powers like Rogue was Kurt. “Kurt got the human body he always wanted but could never touch anyone without hurting them again and Rogue could finally touch but was now blue and fuzzy.” The older Scott gave an empty grin. “A perfect example of be careful what you wish for.”

He could sense Magnus was getting frustrated and would probably interupt soon. “Next he got a hold of Logan and Kitty tried to pull him from Cortez’s grip but once again things went wrong and she got one of Logan’s claws stuck in her right forearm and that eventually altered her mutation to include elements of Logan’s and even a few of his memories.” He hoped Magnus would allow Scott to finish his former friend didn’t care about these details he wanted to know about the gun and how to restore his daughters powers.

“After that he grabbed Jean and well she was the last person he ever grabbed since Cortez’s power works by pushing you past your limits and as Xavier knows Jean had no limits.” He saw Fury and Magnus turn toward him in shock. “Jean is the first example Xavier ever found of what did you call them in your theories, Magneto an Omega Mutant someone without limits on how far their power can grow.” He could sense Magneto’s shock and delight at knowing such a mutant could exist and he felt Fury’s fear at the implications of such a mutant which is why he’d kept his theories about Jean’s lack of limits to himself. “The result was she accidently vaporized Cortez and then was stuck with a power increase she wasn’t ready to handle.” Scott looked down then and moved his glasses to rub watering eyes. “You tried to help her and we got married so she could believe in the future then New York happened and because of the Friends of humanity executing you she lost control and killed eight million people and herself.”

He couldn’t even begin to imagine the horror of that moment and he could tell that even Magnus was moved by the idea of it. “After that things got really bad for mutants so Forge approached the government with an offer to try to arrange peace if he gave them a way to deal with dangerous mutants would they leave the rest of us alone.” He saw instantly where this was going. “He created a gun that could strip mutants of their powers and the government decided to test the prototype on the most powerful mutants that they knew of.” He scowled, “They used it on Storm first and tried to use it on the rest of us but Logan managed to destroy the prototype but got shot in the process leaving him powerless and dying of adamantium poisioning.” Scott looked at Fury, “Your scientist were right the toxic metal would kill anyone without a healing factor but fortunately Forge managed to save him after destroying all records and prototypes of his gun to keep it out of Government hands.” Scott looked away then. “He was going to try to build a machine to turn mutant powers back on but he never got the chance because you see Magneto came back on the scene then in a really big way.”

He could sense Magnus relaxing his frustration being replaced by curiosity and a cold kind of planning to deal with Forge. He would have to take steps to protect the young man as Fury was also now interested in Forget. “You had perfected your boosting machine while you were laying low and you pulled off this insanely ambitious plan to create a mutant homeland that invovled raising an island twice as big as Texas in the middle of the Atlantic. “You did it using a team of mutants and your daughter Wanda all hooked up to the booster half of them died but you managed to raise your Island without causing a single human causualty from flooding by some how funneling the displaced water to the arctic regions and freezing it to help reduce global warming.”

Scott was laughing then and it was a sick sound as he went on, “You then told the world that was a sample of what you could do but all you wanted was for yourself and mutants to be left alone on the new mutant homeland Xavieria named after your late friend Charles Xavier.” He was shocked at that and glanced at Magnus who was equally shocked. “Unfortunately the world decided if you could create and raise an island you could sink one so while they pretented to ignore you Shield and the UN took the Sentinel program international and Master Mold was built to ensure if you ever attacked they could launch an attack from the sleeping sentinels anywhere on Earth.”

“But the years went by with no trouble as mutants flocked to their new homeland which prospered and more and more the sentinels were left unwatched with only Master mold running things.” Scott wasn’t laughign any more. “No one ever realized it became self aware and decided to the only way to protect humanity from itself was to take over so it began to work behind the scenes waiting for the day it could act.” He felt Fury’s shock at that and the cold sense of horror from Magnus. “Meanwhile despite supposedly no longer caring about the rest of the world you continued to experiment on your on daughter, Magneto, you’d figured out the secret of Wanda’s power she wasn’t just able to affect probability if she really pushed she could alter reality on an incredibly small scale.” He glanced at the other two men to see their shock at that statement. “You wanted to increase her range so she could change the whole world at once into a mutant ruled utopia but you never considered what using her powers like that would do to Wanda.” Scott looked grim. “The instability she’d always had to deal with comes from her powers the more they increased the more it did and as a result one day five years from now she experienced a break through and realized her full potential but it shattered the lies you had Mastermind implant in her head.” Scott looked right at Magnus then, “According to the survivors she looked at you and said since you only care about mutants there will be no more mutants.” Scott looked away. “She depowered every mutant on the island turning them human and would have probably done the whole world if Master Mold hadn’t seen the mass depowering leaving only one mutant on the island as its chance.” Scott laughed bitterly, “The sentinels attacked the island slaughtering Wanda and most of the former mutants.” He could feel Magnus horror at that version of the future they were being told about. “The worst thing is that thanks to you about ninety percent of the worlds mutants called that island home so we never even stood a chance of fighting back when the sentinels took over so this trip back in time was our only chance to change things.”

“Which brings me to the end of my story before we came back here Forge gave us three possible out comes, the first we couldn’t change anything we’d simply disappear and everything would reset, the second that we’d some how change history and then fade away but the chances would stick and the third which seems to have happened we’d change history and be stuck here.” Scott smiled. “We were hoping for the second since that meant there was only one time line and there would no longer be a horrible future out there but it seems that isn’t the case so instead we just created a different future for you.” Scott pulled out a device and pushed a button on it returning them to the room where a bunch of startled soldiers nearly shot them if Magnus hadn’t knocked the fun out of their hands. Scott meanwhile threw the small device into the air and blasted it wtih his optic blast. “Now I surrender but you’ll never find the others they’ll keep fixing things.” He sat down on the ground with his hands raised.

 

He didn’t know what to say or do as the Shield agents arrested Scott and Magnus took the opportunity to flee before they could try to arrest him. He could no longer sense Magnus’ thoughts and feelings but Fury was a conflicted mess as he looked at the older Scott with an unreadable expression. He had no idea what any of them could do now.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
